


David the Werewolf

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Hair-pulling, Knotting Dildos, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finally manages to work himself up to ask Malia a very important, very nerve-wracking question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	David the Werewolf

“Okay, I know we haven’t exactly talked about this before,” Stiles says tentatively as he sets the box down in front of Malia, “But I was kinda hoping that you’d, you know, be open to this… you know, seeing as you normally just take full control of it all anyway.”

Malia cocks her head to the side and regards the box curiously, reaching out for it and jostling it around to get an idea of what’s inside, “What is it?” she asks, but doesn’t give Stiles the time to respond before she’s ripping into it with her claws. Removing the object, she shakes it in her hand and watches the rubber wobble, “It looks like a penis.”

“Nailed it,” Stiles says and chuckles, “Uh, it’s called a ‘dildo’, though,” he reaches into the box to take out the strap-on harness, “It’s… I mean, **obviously** it’s not real. It’s made out of silicone.”

“Are other people’s penises this large?” Malia questions in fascination, mesmerized by the thing.

“Not normally, no,” Stiles tries to explain, smirking as he watches the awe on her face, “In porn, **sometimes** \- very rarely is a man blessed with this kinda dick. And that’s some of the reason why this thing exists, because sometimes you just want a dick this big inside you,” he reaches out to take it from her, “But it’s not for you.”

“It’s not?” Malia narrows her brows at Stiles, “Then why are you showing me?”

Stiles sits down beside her and motions to the harness, “Because I want you to use it… _on me_.”

“You want me to put that in you?” Malia’s gaze shifts to the dildo.

“Well, it’s been in me before,” Stiles says, the smile dropping from his face in thought, “Uh… lots of times. Not this one specifically, but one like it. But now I-I mean… I figured it could change things up, so I bought the harness for you. You typically wear the pants anyway, might as well have a dick you can fuck me with, right?”

“If it’s what you want,” Malia tells Stiles and shrugs, “I can fuck you with it, as long as it makes you feel good.”

Stiles blinks as he looks back at her, “Seriously? You mean, you’ll do it? You’ll-you’re okay with it?” not that he was worried she wouldn’t be, but he had some minor doubts.

Malia turns on the bed, lifting her leg up onto the mattress to better look at Stiles, “Why wouldn’t I be?” she asks.

“It’s an unusual, kinky thing - what I’m asking you,” Stiles explains, “I mean, at least for humans. It’s-remember when I explained ‘vanilla’, and how you bite me and stuff, and how that’s so **not** vanilla? Well, this is even further from vanilla than that.”

“I don’t mind,” Malia insists and takes the dildo back from Stiles, lifting it to her nose, “It doesn’t smell right,” she observes, “How does it work? You’re a male, you don’t self lubricate.”

"There's a special lubricant for that," Stiles says, cheeks heating as Malia sniffs the dildo, "For things like this. But before we even get to that, we have to prepare. This isn't like with you, where you can just jump me and do your thing. It's gonna take some time."

“How do we prepare?” Malia questions curiously, watching the color rise on Stiles’s cheeks.

Stiles clears his throat and takes the dildo back again, setting it aside, “Okay, so… I can do it myself - I’ve done it like a million times, like I said. But I was kinda wanting you to do it, since it won’t just be me. So the muscles back there… they’re normally really tight and tense and stuff, so you have to work them loose, and… all that stuff. And you can either do it with your fingers, or your mouth… or both… at the same time, even.”

“With my mouth?” Malia arches a brow at Stiles.

“Or your fingers,” Stiles says, motioning to his own and then frowning at Malia’s nails, “... might be safer with your mouth.”

Malia hums and shifts on the bed, climbing onto Stiles’s lap and wrapping her arms around his neck as she looks him in the eyes, “How do I do it with my mouth?” she asks, “With my tongue?”

Stiles swallows as he puts his hands on Malia’s thighs, running his palms up and down them as he stares back at her, “Yeah. You’d probably be safe using your fingers some, too, I guess. You’re pretty good with control now. But I hear tongues feel… pretty amazing… you know, like when I eat you out.”

“That does feel pretty good,” Malia admits, just the thought of it making her squirm, “But I doubt it’s the same sensation,” she adds, “Will you do it to me afterwards?”

“What? Eat you out?” Stiles asks, lifting his brows, “I’d even prefer to, I have no problems with doing that.”

“Not just my cunt, Stiles.”

Stiles tilts his head in confusion, “What? What else?”

Malia stares at Stiles flatly, “What were you just insisting I do to you with **my** mouth?” she asks in response.

“Oh!” Stiles exclaims, eyes widening, “You want me to prep your ass,” he considers it, or pretends to, smirking, “Yeah, if you want me to,” he says lowly as he leans in, “Who knows, you might like it.”

“Is there not an actual term for it?” Malia questions and nips playfully at Stiles’s bottom lip.

Stiles shakes his head, “No, there’s a term for it, it just sounds ridiculous,” he reaches up, brushing her hair back from her face, “ _Salad tossing_. Oh… and, well-and rimming, I guess. That’s like the term that most people use these days. That one’s… not so bad,” he smiles lazily as he thinks about it, “Though I think that one you actually **see** happen in porn more than it happens in real life, it’s… a... part of the whole process.”

“As long as you’ll rim me afterwards, I’ll do it to you,” Malia informs him and pushes him flat back against the bed before stripping her shirt off.

“Oh, yeah-totally cool with that,” Stiles says as his gaze drops to her breasts, “Just… those are private time terms, so don’t go telling Scott and everyone that you rimmed me.”

“Why not?” Malia asks and lifts one knee at a time, shifting carefully atop Stiles to get her pajama bottoms off.

Stiles lets out a shaky breath, taking off his own shirt and toeing off his shoes, “Because they’re for you and me. Like… when we’re alone. I’ve explained this before, baby, just… when it’s you and me, and no werewolf is within hearing range, you know.”

“I don’t understand why you humans are so secretive about things like mating,” Malia huffs, but she leans down and kisses his chest, lips pressing against the singular little patch of hair on his chest, “If you were a coyote, you’d take me in front of everyone.”

“And trust me, I would totally do it, too,” Stiles says as he reaches around the back of her neck, fingers brushing carefully through her hair, “I just don’t because I’d totally end up in jail. And that’d **still** be worth it, if it wasn’t for the shame I’d see in my dad’s eyes, so… that one’s a no-no.”

“I don’t like human rules and laws,” Malia huffs and crawls down his body, lips trailing down the milky skin and she sucks a flush into his hip as she undoes his jeans.

Stiles feels chill bumps rise up on his skin and he wets his lips, “You and me both,” he responds and scratches his dull nails up the back of Malia’s neck, glancing down to watch her, “We could all afford to be more like you.”

Malia smiles to herself as she tugs Stiles’s zipper down, glancing up at him as she pulls his pants down, boxers and all, “You gonna help me put the harness thing on?” she asks him, tossing his clothes aside.

“Yeah,” Stiles scrambles to grab the strap-on harness, setting Malia on her feet first and then glancing at her panties, “Okay,” he mutters to himself, putting the harness back down and turning to tug Malia’s underwear down, his free hand brushing over her stomach, down to the soft curls of her pubic hair before leaning in to ghost his lips over them.

Malia’s lips part as she stares down at Stiles, lifting one leg at a time to help him with her panties as she cards a hand into his soft hair.

Stiles presses a quick kiss there before turning back to grab the strap-on once more, motioning for her to step into each leg hole before tugging it up into place and tightening the straps, “Just lemme know if it’s too tight,” he mutters, hands a little shaky.

“It’s fine,” Malia touches the soft leather, then dips her fingers down around the silicone to get a feel for it.

Stiles watches her and chuckles, “Okay, that’s amazing,” he says and shakes his head, looking back up to her face, “How’s it feel?”

“Heavy,” Malia weighs it in her hand, then rubs her fingertips against the knot at the base of it before shrugging, “Get on the bed.”

“Yup, okay,” Stiles responds quickly and moves back onto the bed, “Oh my God,” he mutters to himself, willing that entire image to be scarred into his brain forever.

Malia watches as Stiles settles onto his stomach and she ambles to the bed, crawling up onto the mattress with him and nudging his knees apart with her own, “Calm down,” she says soothingly, able to hear how frantic his heart beats are.

“I don’t think that’ll be possible in the slightest, for like the next **week** , probably,” Stiles says, or breathes out, “It’s okay, it’s-I’m good.”

“Okay,” Malia concedes easily and leans down to kiss between his shoulder blades, the weight of the dildo resting directly between Stiles’s ass cheeks. This is all new to her, but the imagery is pretty; she thinks she might actually like fucking him, and watching the knotted dildo disappear inside of him. Instead of teasing Stiles, or drawing it out, she moves down swiftly and forces his hips up into the air effortlessly, nipping the crease between his left cheek and thigh before spreading him apart with her hands.

Stiles’s mouth drops open, partly in awe and the rest of him in stunned silence as he feels his dick throb in response, “Okay, this is gonna be over before it even starts…”

“No, it’s not,” Malia reassures Stiles and reaches down between his parted legs, gripping the base of his cock tightly as she flicks her tongue out against the pink, furled rim.

“ **Ow** ,” Stiles complains and then moans loudly, “A-uhhh… l-little warn… -ing next time.”

Malia sighs against Stiles’s hole and looks up at the back of his head, “Are you going to stop complaining?” she asks, mindlessly brushing her nose against the now damp skin because the scent of his arousal is potent there.

“Yup, st-stopping now,” Stiles responds, glancing back and groaning almost miserably at the sight.

Malia hums in approval, then breathes Stiles in deep as she loosens her fist around his cock, "You smell so good," she tells him, curling her tongue back out against his hole in soft, flicking motions.

"I-I- thanks," Stiles mumbles weakly, it makes sense, he supposes; considering how she first reacted to the smell of his sweat, or his dick, "It feels stupidly good."

Malia removes her hand from Stiles's cock entirely then, needing it to fully spread his cheeks apart, "Don't come," she growls sternly before dragging her teeth along his taint to get her point across.

Stiles gasps and arches back against her, “If that was your attempt at warning, it backfired,” he says as a dribble of pre-come drips from the tip of his dick, down onto the bedsheets, “Even if I **do** come, it’s not like I won’t be up and ready within a minute or so after.”

"No, I know you will, but I'm telling you not to," Malia kneads the soft flesh in her hands, tongue swirling around one of his balls before moving back up again to dip it inside of him.

“Oh my God,” Stiles breathes out as he closes his eyes, willing his erection away as much as possible, “You taking this opportunity to go all _Domme_ on me isn’t helping it either, the last thing I need is for you to grab me by my hair or something…”

Malia rests her jaw long enough to respond, "Would you like that?" she questions, rubbing her thumb over the slickened entrance.

“Like a _lot_ , yeah,” Stiles admits, knowing he can’t lie to her, and not entirely wanting to, “The rougher, the better - so long as nothing gets broken, or I get like… dead.”

"I would never kill you," Malia breathes out softly, letting her hand smooth up the knobby bumps of his spine before fisting a handful of his hair, "I like you too much," she tells him, then darts her tongue back inside his heat as she yanks his head back.

“Malia!” Stiles manages out, his hips shifting down against the mattress as his hands grip at the bedsheets, “I-I like you too, but seriously, I’m not sure if I’ll be able to last much longer.”

Malia stops again and lets go of his hair to flip him over quickly, shoving his thighs up towards his chest, "If you're gonna come, I want you to come in my mouth," she tells him, wrapping her lips around the plush cap in a teasing, suckling gesture before licking back down to the whirled hole.

“I hate when you say things like that,” Stiles says, even though it’s not true, it’s just _torture_ , “Oh… fuck,” he mumbles, barely able to see the top of her head, but it’s more than enough to cause pre-come to just start leaking out of his dick.

Malia grins at the lie and wiggles her forefinger in next to her tongue, pressing it in nice and slow as she nudges his balls with her nose. Tentative doesn't even begin to describe how she felt about this initially, but she's starting to like it almost as much as she loves sucking him off.

Stiles’s toes tense and curl, his calves tightening as he drops his head back, “O-okay, seriously, it’s like… right… right-it’s-fuck…” he can practically **feel** how red his face is, able to see the color spreading to his neck and shoulders from his periphery.

Stiles doesn't have to actually form the words, Malia would know how close he is even if he didn't say anything, because his scent always gets sickly sweet just before he comes. She keeps her finger inside of him, but she lifts her head, watching her mate as she sucks his length into her mouth all the way to the base.

“Oh…” Stiles breathes as he can finally see her, and it’s pretty much the tipping point to just watch her practically inhale his length, without even the slightest bit of effort. He comes so hard he sees colors, and feels his muscles tighten around the finger still inside, his legs shaking as he grins, “Okay, we’re doing this like a thousand times,” he says, words a little slurred.

Malia swallows the salty fluid and pulls off Stiles's softening cock with a wet pop, gaze dropping to where he's clenching around her finger spasmodically, "Is this what I feel like when I come around you?" she asks, fascinated.

“Pretty much exactly that,” Stiles confirms, legs hanging limply in the air, “Feels awesome, don’t it?”

"Kind of," Malia nods and thrusts her forefinger inside of him a little faster, "You're looser now," she observes, slowly shoving a second finger into him.

"Yeah, that’s kinda what happens after that,” Stiles says and moans weakly, “Takes a lot of pressure off of the whole thing,” he can barely even feel what he’s saying, body still tingly and numb, “Scissor your-uh… spread your fingers apart, inside… to work the muscle wider.”

Malia tentatively spreads her two fingers as she draws them back out, twisting her wrist before shoving them back in, "Like this?" she questions, idly pressing a kiss to his inner thigh.

“Okay, yeah, like that,” Stiles says, the words drawn out into long groans as he throws his arms up above him and shifts against her fingers, “ **Exactly** like that… that’s awesome.”

Malia swipes her tongue next to her fingers, getting it wet enough to press another finger in. The muscles are slightly resistant when she does, but she's careful not to hurt him.

“I should’ve grabbed the lube for you,” Stiles says and motions to the box, “It’s in there, that’s what you’re gonna use when you uh… when it’s almost time to… uh… fuck. When you stop using your tongue, you use that.”

"So, right now, then?" Malia asks and twists her three fingers inside of him, "Because you feel like you could take it."

Stiles groans and nods, “Yeah, probably now,” he wets his lips and shifts to get the box, reaching into it for the large tub of lube and sets it down beside himself, carefully unscrewing the top from the angle, “Don’t be afraid to use like… a _lot_ , that’s better than not using enough. And like… add as you go, if you notice the movements not being slick enough. But if you use a lot in the beginning and shove a bunch inside to start off, you shouldn’t have to worry much about it later.”

"Okay," Malia says and slowly withdraws her fingers, nodding down to him as she leans to gather a good amount on her fingers, "Hold yourself open for me," she tells him.

“Oh my God,” Stiles says under his breath, almost tempted to ask her to say it again, but opting to do as she tells him instead, “You might wanna warm it up a little, that stuff doesn’t feel really good when it’s cold.”

Malia does as Stiles requests and rubs it between her fingers until it's not quite as cool, then pushes the dollop of lube into him, rubbing it around his hole to make it nice and slick. Instead of just wiping the excess on the dildo, she leans for more, smearing the substance down along the rubber shaft as she looks at him, "How do you want it?" she asks, "Like this, or do you want me to mount you?"

“Well, now that you’ve said it,” Stiles looks at Malia, swallowing tightly, “I seriously want you to mount me,” he’s definitely thought about it that way in the past, Malia fucking him and calling him her bitch… _yeah_ , he’s thought about it before.

"Then flip over," Malia tells him, reaching out to smack her hand against his ass in a playful manner.

Stiles grins and flips at once, arching his back and looking at her expectantly, “Take your time in the beginning, it’s gonna still be a little tight, but I’ll let you know if it’s too much.”

"Okay," Malia nods and slots herself between his legs, reaching down to hold the dildo still as she presses it to his rim. The only thing she doesn't like is that she can't physically feel this part, she can't feel him as she slowly pushes in.

Stiles reaches back to touch Malia’s thigh, his free hand grabbing his ass cheek to spread him open a little more as he lets out a tight huff of breath against the sheets, “Jesus Christ…”

"Is this good?" Malia asks him, leaning down to drape her chest against his back once she's in most of the way. She wants to see him take the knot, but she isn't going to give it to him just yet.

“Yeah, it’s good,” Stiles breathes out, groaning as he feels the warm press of her breasts against his skin, “‘Good’ might be an understatement, but yeah.”

Malia smiles in contentment and nuzzles her nose against the skin beneath Stiles's ear, bracing herself on the bed as she draws her hips back slowly, inching out of her mate before sliding back in.

“Oh my God,” Stiles turns a little to glance back at her, “Just… keep doing that…” he’s sure he doesn’t need to tell her, but at this point talking is the only thing he can do to keep from blowing his load again.

“Feel good?" Malia asks and nudges his earlobe with her nose before sucking on it, grazing her teeth over the soft flesh as she continues to fuck the dildo into him with firm, unhurried rolls of her hips.

Stiles nods slightly, “Yeah,” he confirms again, one hand moving up to touch Malia’s cheek, then down to her neck, “Like a thousand times better than doing it on my own.”

"How easy do you think you can take this knot?" Malia breathes out, beginning to jostle Stiles's body a little with her movements, hips snapping faster.

“Like a pro, I’d like to think,” Stiles says, trying to grin, but failing at it when Malia starts to move more, “Okay, probably not that well, but it should be easy enough.”

"Good," Malia huffs in concentration and looks down between them, feeling her slick pool between her folds at just the sight of Stiles taking the dildo. Pleasing him is arousing her, which is usually the case, but it still confuses her, especially because they've never done this before. She doesn't really know how long she rocks into him, but after a while she begins pressing in a little more, lifting a hand to grab at Stiles's hair.

Stiles is already being reduced to every embarrassing sound imaginable, his knuckles turning white as he grips back on Malia and rocks his hips back against her thrusts the best he can, able to feel the knot press to his backside with every snap of her hips. But the second she grips his hair, he has to bite onto his lips to stop from shouting too loudly - even still, some of it comes out.

"You really do like this, don't you?" Malia pants, tugging his head back even further as she curls down and bites his throat, pinning the flesh between her teeth as she grinds more of the knot into her mate.

Stiles all but shrieks in response, definitely in a **good** way, his body trembling and dick rubbing agonizingly against the bed, but only enough to tease the thought of actually getting off, “Yes?” he says when he can, “I… oh God, Malia,” he moans out, the hand on her neck moving to fist her hair and pull her closer.

Malia growls with his skin still in her mouth and rolls against him a little more violently, losing herself in the motion, in the way he smells and the sounds he's making. She keeps his head pulled back taut, running her tongue out over his bobbing Adam's apple and stilling for a moment when she feels the knot pop in.

“Oh,” Stiles breathes out in surprise, his orgasm all but slamming into him as the knot strains his inside walls. His body tightens, muscles clamping around the toy and causing him to moan and groan miserably, pants trying to escape in between. With as much will as he’s spent the time mustering in order to ask Malia to do this, it was **so** worth it.

"You came," Malia observes the sweet scent and smiles a little smugly to herself as she runs the tip of her nose out along his shoulder, releasing the grip she has on his hair.

“Yeah, I did,” Stiles says, grinning widely and watching Malia the best he can, “That was… more amazing than I’d initially anticipated. And considering I had high hopes…”

"I'm glad you liked it," Malia kisses his skin and lays down atop him, not wanting to pull the knot out just yet, "I liked it, too."

Stiles blinks in surprise, “Really? Because you had me worried there for a bit that… you know, it might not be so good for you.”

"When?" Malia questions, running her hand down Stiles's side.

“Not really ‘when’, just in general,” Stiles explains, hands flailing a little, “Because you didn’t really get much in return… yet.”

"I like pleasing you just as much as I like you pleasing me," Malia tells him sincerely.

Stiles chuckles and turns a little more to hook an arm around her, pulling her close and kissing Malia, “Thank you,” he says when he pulls back and stares at her, eyes narrowing to show how serious he is, “I dunno if I’ve told you this before, but you’re kinda perfect.”

"I know," Malia smiles back at him, body shifting slightly as she urges up to kiss him back.

“I may have underestimated that going straight to your head,” Stiles responds, “I thought it’d at least take a day or two for it to sink in,” he chuckles again and combs his fingers through her messy hair, “So, I take it… we’re doing this again, sometime? Maybe soon?”

"Yeah," Malia responds, tilting her head into her mate's touch, "But not until you do it to me."

“What? Rim you and fuck you with a giant strap-on dildo with a knot?” Stiles asks, grinning as he says it, “Sign me up.”

"No," Malia shakes her head, voice hardly more than a whisper as she looks at Stiles, "Rim me and fuck me with your cock, I don't need a dildo."

Stiles hums and kisses her thoughtfully, “Yeah… you’re still pretty tight on a loose day, I don’t think that David would feel too good. Talk about Hell on your cervix.”

"Who said anything about my cervix, or my cunt?"

“Oh, good point,” Stiles says and shrugs, “I dunno why I keep going to that. Especially when you have such a **nice** ass,” he wets his lips, “Of course… with a strap-on, it’d be possible to do both.”

"Baby steps, Stiles," Malia snorts at her mate, "I don't know if I can handle both."

Stiles kisses Malia and rubs his back up against her, “Take your time.”

Malia nods in response, kissing the mole on Stiles's back before carefully hitching her hips up in order to pull out, she goes slow in order not to hurt him, hand rubbing against the small of his back, "You got so loud," she tells him.

“Is this a good thing, or a bad thing?” Stiles asks as he wets his lips, “I remember me being particularly loud during our first time, too. I think I remember you liking that.”

"I do like it," Malia admits, she likes knowing how she affects Stiles, "I like it a lot," she adds, resting back on her calves once she's out of him.

Stiles turns around, sitting carefully on his backside and tugging Malia close, “You and me both.”

"Wait," Malia holds her hand up to his chest, "I need to get this thing off first," she says, sitting back again and reaching down to mess with the straps, briefly glancing up at him, "Help me."

“I got it, baby,” Stiles says and loosens the straps, helping her out of it and setting it aside, “There, now come’ere.”

Malia all but crawls to Stiles, then lies down next to him, her thigh hiked up onto his leg as she throws an arm over his middle.

“And here I spent most of today trying to talk myself out of asking you about this tonight.”

"You shouldn't have," Malia responds, "I like to think I'm reasonable."

Stiles shrugs, “It wasn’t really **that** that I was worried about, I was more worried about your idea of like… taking me.”

"Still, you shouldn't have been," Malia tells him, "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

“And now I can knowingly add ‘ _fucking me with a giant strap-on dildo_ ’ to that list.”

"Mhm," Malia hums, teasing the pads of her fingers through his happy trail.

Stiles turns and curls against Malia, leaning in to press kisses to her neck, “Thanks, I owe you.”

"Yeah you do," Malia smiles, touching his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot, don't expect more to ever come.   
>    
>  There are also fics in the [Vault](http://cammerel.tumblr.com/Fic%20Sorter) that I may never post. And I’m even werking on an original werewolf story, so if that sounds enticing to you at all, you can always ask me about it on Tumblr or via e-mail.   
>  -Cammerel


End file.
